janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Rostro
Sin Rostro is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. The character has insofar been portrayed by Bridget Regan. Character Sin Rostro is the alias of a prominent drug lord with connections to The Marbella Hotel. Sin Rostro has been pursued by detectives Michael Cordero and Nadine Hanson since the Pilot. She is revealed to have murdered the Marbella bell boy Tom, an associate of hers, who, moments prior to his death, named Sin Rostro as his killer. In Chapter Twelve'' she murders her husband Emilio Solano, and has since scarpered from Miami, her current whereabouts unknown. Since Luisa's mother has been revealed as alive and as another prominent drug lord known as "Mutter", it is believed that Rose/ Sin Rostro used Luisa, Emilio and Rafael to get to her. Before Emilio's death, he may have known about Sin Rostro being after his ex, which is why Rose killed him - to stop him him from telling her. Disguises |-|Sin Rostro as Rose= :Occupation – Attorney :Hair – Red :Eyes – Blue Biography Once a lawyer with a promising career, Rose gave up on her career to marry Rafael and Luisa's father, Emilio Solano, and became his trophy wife. When Luisa realizes she inseminated the wrong woman, she turns to Rose, with whom she had an affair, for legal advice. Considering how Luisa was already on probation for undisclosed issues, and how a new problem could cost her her license, Rose advises her to forget what had happened and move on with her life. Physical Appearance Rose is a beautiful young woman in her early thirties striking blue eyes and a red and curly hair wig. Her natural hair color is a dirty blonde. Personality Rose is a whip-smart former attorney. She also lies in order to keep her fortune as seen in the most recent episode Chapter Eight. Throughout The Show 'Pilot' When Luisa and the Solano's Marbella Hotel becomes involved in a malpractice suit due to the accidental insemination of Jane Villanueva, Luisa immediately turns to her for help, even though she no longer practices law. Luisa tells her that she's scared and needed someone to talk to, and that she couldn't turn to the other people in her life: her wife had just cheated on her, and it's her brother's sperm she accidentally inseminated into the wrong woman. Rose then asks her if she had been drinking, since Luisa has a history of addiction, but she quickly denies this. Rose then reminds her that she's already on probation so, until the girl becomes pregnant, she shouldn't say anything possibly compromising or else she could lose her license. 'Chapter Two' A while after the incident was revealed and Jane became pregnant, Luisa called Rose again. Rose then found that she was still practicing medicine. Upon her arrival, Luisa finally receives and reads the official notification that her license is suspended. When Rose asks if she'd been drinking, Luisa says she hasn't and she's simply being practical; during the conversation, Luisa diverts her frustration to her and ends up insulting Rose by calling her out for leaving behind her career to be a trophy wife. Rose tries to leave, but Luisa immediately apologizes and explains why she called her: she couldn't understand a clause in her insurance policy that mentions her brother, Rafael. Rose has a look at it and determines that Rafael had put up his hotel shares as collateral in case of a lawsuit against her, thus putting his ownership of the hotel at risk if she were to be sued by Jane. Later, Rose returns and sees her staring at a bottle of vodka. Luisa explains that she's only doing it because not drinking makes her feel good, and she needs something to feel good about. Rose laughs at that and casually calls her crazy, to which she immediately apologizes about. While moving a strand of Luisa's hair, Luisa then makes a move on her and the pair begin kissing and get intimate. At the party at the hotel later that night, Rose attends with her husband (Luisa's father), who has also invited Luisa herself. The two greet each other with an air kiss as if nothing just transpired between them. 'Chapter Three' At the hotel lounge, Rose is sitting around a small table with Luisa and Emilio Solano when a waitress walks up to them to serve them. The waitress is revealed to be Jane Villanueva, the woman Luisa accidentally impregnated and is carrying Rafael's son and has just recently decided to sue Luisa. Luisa awkwardly introduces her to them, and Jane offers to bring over another server, to which they all agree to. Rose comforts her husband, but Luisa seductively reaches for her leg. Her husband makes his leave and Luisa suggests that Rose leave her husband to go some place with her, instead. Rose asserts that what went on with them the day before was a mistake and will never happen again. Contrary to what she said, Rose calls Luisa later that night to her hotel room, where the pair secretly continue their sexual relationship. Rose says she can't stay away from her; however, she makes it clear that she will not leave her husband and that what her and Luisa's liaison was only temporary. Luisa agrees, saying they should just enjoy it while it lasts. Luisa then gets them food from the vending machine when she sees Rose's husband, her father, coming down the hall. In a panic, Luisa pulls the fire alarm. Rose peeks out and sees her husband right outside their door and pulls him away to "evacuate". Having intentionally left their bedroom door open for Luisa, the latter was able to clean up the mess they left on their suite floor. 'Chapter Four' Rose comes to Rafael's office to leave an idea board of her suggestions for the upgrade of the hotel's recovery spa, which Rafael says he'll look at later. She then asks him about Luisa, whom she had recommended a lawyer to but didn't show at the meeting. Rafael tells her that Luisa must be on another bender, since he saw on the surveillance footage that it was her who pulled the fire alarm the other night. Rose defends Luisa and expresses concern for her, which Rafael dismisses, still thinking she's been drinking again. Rafael then asks her if his father's still upset about the memorial party he threw for Roman Zazo, which she confirms. Before leaving, Rafael thanks her for caring about Luisa. Rose silently accepts the compliment, knowing something Rafael doesn't: she cares for her ''more than a stepmother normally ever would. Later, Rose, still worried about Luisa and the prospect of her drinking again, calls Luisa and leaves her messages. She gets emotional and tells her that she should come home. She then warns her of the status of the case, that there will be a pre-trial motion in two weeks that she needs to attend, else risk losing the case by default and, thus, Rafael's shares of the hotel, as well. |-|Sin Rostro as Unknown Current Disguise =